The blast from The past
by Bakuchan10143
Summary: The brawlers release the bakugan from the Vexos' control. A rip in reality releases the younger version of the brawlers. Will it be good or bad? Dan realises it is BAD NEWS as it releases the darkness of his mysterious childhood.
1. Introduction

Me: Okay, this is my first story in months, (My Awestruck Roxy profile got blocked). So the usual 'I do not own Bakugan but wish I did, and then I could rearrange the series and get Runo and Alice BACK!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters.

Chapter 1

Drago's POV

I opened my eyes to hear the birds chirping. Ah, yes. The birds of the human world. The birds and the warm sunshine slowly creeping out which warmed my scales. Then I remembered. We were at Marucho's house. We were relaxing and training for the next attack from the Vexos. They wouldn't give up when they should. I turned slightly to see Dan snoring next to me in the bed next to the window. A low snoring sound reached my ears and saw Dan asleep, with a gentle smile and his face. How strange. It must be human thing to smile when sleeping or maybe he must just be having pleasant dream. He rolled over and twisted himself in the sheets of the bed. I gave a low laugh and look over him fondly.

_Good old Daniel. No one can replace him. As a friend or partner or a brother. __A brother who isn't like me in any way but still fills in a deep spot in me. _

Dan rummaged and rumbled in the blanket. He sat up with his chocolate brown hair all messy and ridiculous. I gave a hearty laugh at the spectacle before me and Dan, now wide awake looked at me and gave a sporty grin.

'Good Morning, Daniel'

'Morning, Drago'

'You're up early aren't you?' asked Dan, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

'I was only up for a few minutes' I replied

'Oh, okay. Well its Tuesday and its 'PANCAKE DAY!' and at this outburst he rushed to the shower almost falling down at every step.

Dan POV

I heard Drago laugh as I slipped away to the shower. I had to go at that moment because... oh, man it's happening. The connection of the companion Quatertet.

_I can't tell him. I can't tell Drago. Shun's right. I can't trust him. Then again, he's my buddy. My partner, we don't keep stuff away from each other._

I heard someone enter the room. I opened the door slightly to see who it was, at the same time I turned on the shower tap. It was Kato, Marucho's personal manservant.

'Good Morning, Master Drago, I would formally inform you that breakfast for you and the young master Dan to attend' said Kato.

'Dan and I will be right there,' said Drago swiftly, as he looked at the shower door, expecting me to come out at that moment.

'Very well' said Kato, closing the door as he left.

Runo POV 

_Where is he? He's late again. _I thought as me and Julie were walking down the hallway. _He's always late for breakfast. And when he does show up, he always looks as if he has something on his mind. What could it be? He saved Drago and New Vestroia single-handily... with a little help from the resistance. What more could he have on his mind? Boys..._

'Hey, Runo?' asked Julie.

'Yeah?'

'Do you notice that Dan look weird, you know like he's hiding something?'

_Huh, weird. I was thinking the same thing._

'Yeah, I guess, maybe...'

'Did he tell you something?'

'huh?'

'You know, like a boyfriendly compliment or sommeeeeethhinng?'

'WHAT? NO WAY!' I felt a warm coat of blush on my face forming.

'Why do you act like it's weird? He's your boyfriend, right?' asked Julie, pulling an innocent face.

Well, he doesn't act like one or anything, it's just... _she's right. I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND..._ Yeah your right, Julie! I'm going to ask him what the matter is and won't leave him without KNOWING!

'YOU GO, GIRL' screamed Julie, throwing her arms around me and giggling with delight.

We reached the dining hall, where everyone was waiting for us.

'MASTER RUNO, MASTER JULIE, YOU CAME!' yelled Baron as he has seen for years.

'Great, so we can start,' grumbled Ace, staring at the already spread food on the table in front of him.

'Not, yet Master Dan and Drago should show up,' pointed out Baron getting everyone groaning again.

_He's not here again. That's it. I'm so gonna ask him what's the problem._

Suddenly, Dan threw open the doors and said, ''Sorry, I'm late again, you guys, so let's begin.''

His brunette hair was hair gelled and not combed just the way I like it. His red brawler uniform along with black combat boots and blue goggles leafed through his hair. His dangerous  
>looking brown-red eyes twitched excitedly as he greeted everyone and waved to me and Shun on the left side of the table.<p>

_He is so hot. And annoying. And adorable. And so not romantic._

Dan took a seat right opposite to me and shot me a cute smile. I smiled back and he looked down at his full plate and started to gobble down his food. He signalled to Shun and Shun's eyes widened and when he saw me looking, he went on eating.

_That's it. I'm going to ask him what in the world is the matter..._

-To be continued...


	2. A rip in reality

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or any of the characters or anything mentioned from any other stories mentioned.

Chapter 2

Dan POV

After breakfast, the girls and Marucho went to water his roses, Ace and Baron went to contact Klaus to see if there are any recent activities about Vexos hiding around. I went looking for Shun to tell him about the companion Quatertet connection.

'Dan?' a voice behind me spoke out which almost scared the living daylight out of me.  
>I swirled around and found Drago floating and eying me with 'Your up to something, I wanna know what' look.<p>

'What are you doing?' asked Drago.

'Uhhhh, I ...' _Oh, man what the heck am I gonna do? I can't lie._

'_..._I was looking for Shun.' I finished with a low 'phew!'

'Oh, I saw him on the rooftop', said Drago.

'Oh, great, Thanks a lot I gotta go catch up with him', slowly backing away.

'I'll come with you...

'No, I have to catch him alone' I blurted out and I darted away to the rooftop, leaving Drago looking very puzzled.

_Awww, shoot. I hate lying to Drago. He's my partner, my best friend, my companion... NO WAY! ICAN'T SAY THAT! What AM I gonna do?  
>Shun might know. He knows a lot about this stuff.<em>

I almost made it, and then suddenly someone blocked my path by standing in front of me. I made a jerk stop and collapsed at the person's brown shoes with red socks.

'Dan, you moron 'laughed a familiar blue haired girl with minty green eyes.

'Runo... Hi'

_Oh, carp. How did RUNO find me?_

'I want to talk' she started.

'I can't now, Runo... and I started to back away...

'No, Dan it's important' she pleaded

_I can't leave her, she's going never want to talk to me again.  
>Then again, she could wait... ufff, I hate my life.<em>

'What is it, Runo?'

Runo POV

He seemed in bit of a hurry, but this wouldn't take long.

'I want to talk'

'Yeah, about?'

'Well, you seem distracted lately and... DAN ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?'

He was fumbled with his collar and was looking as he expected someone to knock him down.

'Dan?' I asked and laid a hand on his.

Dan quickly withdrew his hand and said 'I'm sorry, Runo we'll talk later, okay, I'm really sorry' and he darted off.

'Dan, COME back...' and before I knew it I was all alone in the hallway.

Shun POV

'I love the calm scenery of this planet' remarked Ingram.

'Yeah, I know what you mean, mind that it isn't always like this' I closed my eyes to hear the whistling of the wind.

'Yes, I quite understand' replied Ingram.

_That's what I like best about Ingram, he's doesn't want cause petty quarrels about worthless things._

'Shun?' Dan's voice echoed from the door of the rooftop. He came running towards me and Ingram, almost collapsing on every step he takes.

_He hasn't been that clumsy ever since last week. When he thought he received the companion Quatertet._

'Hey, Dan. How are things?' I asked casually.

Dan panted as he was running a mile, and between breaths he said, Ingram ***huff*** will ***puff*** give ***whoooo*** us a minute?'

'Of course' said Ingram and he flew downstairs.

'Shun, I had a dream again' said Dan as he leafed his fingers in his hair to see if there's anything stuck to it.  
>My eyes widened with shock. <em>Another dream? That's two in two weeks.<em>

'Dan, seriously?'

He nodded. 'Argot said it was important, plus Kullervo is recruiting more mythical creatures this time not like last time'.

I grinned. 'We were only ten years old when we took an invincible mythical monster down'.

'There's more, Argot told me that while Kullervo was getting more to his side that has been a rip in reality'.

'A rip in reality? What the heck does that mean?' looking at Dan's not normal serious face, I realized that this isn't small.

'I am not sure; we have to ask Argot more. He said he'll talk to me soon again.'

_That's good. Argot, Dan's dragon companion is so smart. He'll be able tell us more. A rip in reality sounds serious._

'Shun, do you hate keeping this from Ingram?' asked Dan softly, after a brief pause.

'Yeah, Dan, but we have no choice, you know' I told him. I know how he feels. _But we can't risk it. Just can't. _

'Shun, remember when we used visit our companions every day after school?' said Dan with a smile.

'Yeah, Storm bird and I will soar the skies in Dartmoor and say hi to everyone we see and...' I drifted off when I noticed Dan wasn't even listening.

'Dan?'

'I miss Argot. '

'Yeah'

His face suddenly changed into shades of red. I knew it. He's thinking about his ex-girlfriend Kristine.

'Dan, are you thinking about...' I asked

Dan was like 'Uff, yeah Kristine.. he looked at the sky again sadly.

I knew exactly how he felt. An ex-girlfriend will get you thinking about them for ages even after you break up.

_Girls. They take you one long way and then dump you in the middle of nowhere. Wish they were extinct, we could live without them._


	3. Missing Keys

A/N: I do not own Bakugan or the Companion Quatertet, please review and tell me where I could get better. PRETTY PLEASE! Okay, the third chapter has a little bit of PercyJackson Enjoy!

3rd Person POV

_Daniel?  
>Huh, oh it's you, Argot.<br>Howz it going, kiddo?  
>Okay, so what's all the buzzing from base?<br>You might be thinking of the Companion connection.  
>What was that for?<br>It's a signal that there is a hole in reality and you are part of it.  
>Me?<br>Oh, yeah you and many others are going to get a visit from their past lives.  
>What? Past lives?<br>Yep. You gotta take care that too much isn't revealed.  
>Ohhkay,<br>This ain't a joke, kiddo this might affect your whole life afterwards. See ya soon, companion.  
>Bye, Argot. Come back soon. Companion.<em>

* * *

><p>Dan? whispered a soft, sweet voice.<p>

For a minute, he thought it was his girlfriend... ex-girlfriend Kristine. He turned around and saw a graceful, albino white dragon with pink scales on its wings. It was Wafer, his Vestorian Dragon companion. He was sharing a dream with her spirit and before this he was talking to Argot about the connection.

Wafer, how long has it been...

Wafer smiled. 'Very long, my sweet. It has been a while and I'm so glad to see you grown so much.  
>How's everyone?<p>

'Fine, I guess, Drago misses you a lot'

She smiled sadly. 'I miss my sweetheart too. Nothing could made me happier'.

'Wafer what's the rip in reality everyone is talking about? Argot told me something about past lives or something...'

'Yes, child you and everyone relating to your life will appear to see if you still know who you are. The Dan four years ago will come to you and will trial you to the fullest. You will have to go to Camp Half-Blood and get a prophecy to know what to do once they get here'.

'There are more coming?' asked Dan.

'Yes, I told you, everyone important to your life will appear four years behind and test you one at a time. Don't worry, dear. I have complete faith in you. Good Luck, Daniel' finished Wafer and with flourish of her tail she flew into the darkness.

_What does 'four years behind' mean? Man, I have to go to Camp and get a prophecy. How the heck am going to manage to give everyone the slip. But, first I got to wake up..._

_Daniel? Dan,WAKE UP!_

Dan woke up with someone shaking him hard that made him want to throw up. Runo let go of Dan and said,

'Finally, you woke up. Boy, you are some heavy sleeper!'

Dan sat up to see Runo, Drago, Marucho,Shun and the other brawlers surrounding him with their bakugan.

Uhhhh, hey,guys. What's new?

Runo POV

Wierd. Dan was staring as we were the wierdoes who slept through breakfast.

'Dan, are you okay? You seem a little off your...'

'What is THAT?' asked Drago suddenly lookingat Dan's right hand.

There was a envelope with a red ribbon at the seal. Dan blushed and stuffed it under his pillow.

'It's nothing, just a letter from my, uhhhh..., penpal in... in ENGLAND yeah England yeah...'

'It looks official...' I said. 'Can I see it?'

Dan looked as if the sky just fell on him. 'No, No, No we talk confidential stuff, you know'. He stood up and put his hands forward and pushed everyone including  
>me and Drago out of the room.'It's late, gotta get ready for the day, just let me wash and dress up, okay? Good.'<br>And with one smooth move he pushed us out.

'Wonder what was that all about?' asked Mira looking at the others.

'Dan is a moron, half of the time he has no idea what _he_ is doing' said Ace.

'I'm sure, Dan has his reasonsand anyway a strange letter was...' continued Marucho along the hall.

I slipped off to get a hold of Dan. That letter can't be from a penpal. He doesn't have one and even if he did he would tell someone atleast about it.  
>I slowly walked to Dan's room and tiptoed inside waiting for Dan and to demand an explantion.<p>

Suddenly someone came in the room. It was Shun.  
><em>What on earth is he doing here? I can't talk to Dan with him around.<em>

' Dan? You there?' he spoke out.

'Yeah, I'm here. Dude,we have to go' said Dan pulling out his cellphone and started to dial.

Go? Shun asked.

_Go? Go where?_

'Yeah, to Camp Half-Blood. Wafer told me we have to get a prophecy, and Argot told me that the rip caused some kind of past lives spill or something.

Past lives, what does that mean? asked Shun. 'Does it have anything to do with that?' pointing at the brown cornered envelope on the bed.

_Wafer? You mean? And who is Argot?_

Dan blushed again and said 'Yeah it's a letter. From Kristine'. Dan gave a shy nod at the letter and picked it up.

_Kristine? Where have I heard that name? Oh head cheerleader of the spirit squad team. She sent a letter to Dan? WHAT!_

'Kristy said the exact same thing that Wafer said except that we have to protect the kids of the our past from anything dangers or else...  
>we get wiped off with reality' said Dan looking at the letter grimly.<p>

'Bad' Shun guessed.

'Yeah'

'Kristy?'

What? I didn't call her that! and Dan started to blush again harder than I have ever seen.

_She makes Dan blush? It can't be the same Kristine I know. No one calls her Kristy. Right, Runo there is nothing to worry about.  
>Except I feel that I don't know Dan . Nothing to worry about.<em>

'So you called her?' asked Shun.

'Nope, hoping that you would.' said Dan holding out the phone.

'Fine.' and he snatched Dan's phone and he held it up to his ear.

'Hello? Kristine?

'HI SHUN! GREAT HEARING FROM YOU AGAIN!' a girl's voice echoed in the room

'Hey, Kristine great hearing from you too listen I...'

'Save it, I know what you'r thinking. Look 'Past lives' means literally the kids you and Dan were when you were 10  
>years old would be travelling from the East which is closer to Wardington than Camp so you will have to make sure they are stratch-free<br>if you want to keep living. It would alter the future affecting somehow and your life would change forever. By the end of the fortnight, we have  
>to get them back in the rip to seal it close so that the reality wouldn't mess with us. Clear?'<p>

'Yeah, so do we have to come to Camp?' asked Shun.

'Hmmmmmm,Chiron hasn't given us orders yet, so I don't think so' replied Kristine.

Dan grabbed the phone and demanded angerily ' HOW DO YOU EXCEPT US TO GIVE THE BRAWLERS AND DRAGO A SLIP? They have being lied to and  
>I especially hate KEEPING STUFF FROM DRAGO!'<p>

_Lied to? Dan kept secerts away from us? _I felt my eyes fill with tears and heart breaking.

'Keep it down, They will hear us' ushered Shun keeping his eyes fixed on the door.

Kristine's voice whispered softly, 'I'm sorry Dan we just have to. We can't do anything about it, I understand ofcourse I do but it's best if kept secert.  
>You and me are Dragon companions. Shun's a stormbird companion and you have the gift of fire. Don't ignite it just yet. Remember that we fought Kullervo<br>when we were ten? Get ready to do it again. Wafer and Argot will help once more and we repeat fifth grade all over again. I'm sorry, Dan. I really am.  
>The phone line chipped off.<p>

'Dan? We have to go to Camp. Lets go. Shun opened the window and looked ready to jump.

'Fine a time-freeze spell will do the trick' and Dan waved his hand.

Everything in the house froze in time.

* * *

><p>AN : PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! Thank you, my dear readers!


	4. The beginning

Sorry for the late update, I had exams happening. So moving on, the story isn't that clear but it will, trust me. So the main thing is Dan is not exactly human. Well, half-human actually and so is Shun. They've been friends ever since they took Kullervo. Who is Kullervo? And who is Argot and Kristine? Read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or anything related to any other stories or similar.

Runo POV

Let me get this straight. Dan's got magical powers and he's gonna freeze time. WHAT? I am so not let him go. I came here for an explanation and I'm gonna get it! As I was going to walk out from behind the door, a dimensional gate opened up in front of Dan who looked like it was a normal thing that a vortex opened in mid air. Someone's footsteps were telling me that someone walking out from that gate. It was...

_Alice? Seriously Alice? What the heck is SHE doing here?  
><em>'Yo, Alice' smiled Dan still sweating from his last phone conversation with... Kristine.

Alice smiled and said 'Hey, Dan' and she moved her eyes to Shun and focusing on him.

'Hi, Shun'.

Dan POV

Great. She and Romeo are gonna stare at each other for hours if they start.

'Hello, we need to make a move. Argot said that the kids are arriving any minute. We have to get a prophecy before they came'.

Alice glared at Dan and said 'That's why I'm here. I'm pitching you a ride'. She looked around and frowned. 'Didn't you freeze time already?' she asked.

'We were about to. Dan raised the finger and you showed up' replied Shun not looking up.

'Well hurry up then. We have to leave'. Alice said impatiently.

I waved my hand and everything stopped. It was afternoon blackout.

'Okay. Let's go. First to Camp Half Blood'. Shun and I followed Alice through the dimensional door.

-As we were travelling-

You probably want some background for this...mission thing. Sort of. As you know there is rip in reality and it caused the past flow in and apparently it's coming for me. Why? 'cause the Fates want to test me to see if I still know myself whatever that means. The dreams I'm been getting is all just natural because I'm a dragon companion. I can communicate and link with dragons. Yep, there are actually living dragons on earth. Well, they are really hidden by this ancient powerful called _Mist_. It creates  
>a some sort of shield around mortal's eyes so they cant see mythical creatures really well. So yeah. Shun is companion to Storm birds. They are the beginning of the evolution of the birds we see everyday. They are hunted because of their rare disease-killing feathers so they're under the protection of the mist.<p>

Alice is actually pretty different from me and Shun. She is a half blood. A half blood is a kid who has a mortal parent and a greek god/goddess. Alice's dad is,well we kinda don't know that. He was lost in Finland when Alice was a little kid. As for her mum, it's Athena the goddess of wisdom and battle. She specialised in battle strategics and knows the best way to take someone down in a fight. (That's she was always the brainy one in the brawlers). My dragon companion Argot also is Athena's kid and was also way too smart. His mom was Athena and his dad you are so not going to believe this, Apollonir the legendary fire attributed dragon from Vestoria. Yep, Argot was a one of a kind dragon who turns human whenever he wants due to his godly molecular structure. He had stunning gold eyes, a mischievous attitude and could cover it all up because he was brainy. Which kinda of meant they're step brothers and sisters.

Everyone except for me, Shun and Alice is mortal in the brawlers resistance. I feel terrible lying to them specially to Drago. Drago was a mortalised dragon which means he knew nothing as much as a mortal does. We were heading to Camp Half Blood to meet up with all my half blood friends. Oh, yeah I almost forgot to tell you about someone... Kristine. Well, that's hard, we kinda used to date. She was the best girlfriend a guy could ask for. She understood me better than any other girl and well,she's cute. Well actually hot.

'We're here'. said Alice waving her hand across the green scenery. There it was. Camp Half Blood. I do all my training with Alice and Shun trains with his grandfather who think he knows _everything._ Whatever floats his boat.

There were large strawberry fields which is what the camp looked like from outside and the mortal's eyes. It's actually a base camp for training the best fighters on the earth. Different methods of fighting is taught here from archery to sword slashing, canoeing to flying pegasus. Different cabins for different half bloods, depending on the god or goddess parent they have. I'm not a half blood but I'm a companion to dragon species so its almost the same.

'Thanks for the lift, Alice' said Shun nodding at the strawberry fields.

'No problem' and a gust of wind she waved goodbye.

Shun and I raced towards the Big house (where the camp director spends his time) and burst in.

The camp director wasn't home but there reading a latin covered book was,

_Holy man, Kristine._

She looked amazing with her red long glossy hair flowing behind her back. When she noticed us, her sparkling blue eyes glittered warmly saying

'Dan, Shun welcome back' she hugged Shun and squeezed my hand.

'Hey, Kristine' I said shyly hardly getting the words out. I had the wildest desire to hug her from the back like I used to when we dated but Shun was around and he bossed me around like some kind of big annoying brother.

As I was thinking I noticed Kristine was scanning me like a hawk.

'What?' I asked.

'Oh nothing' she said, starting to blush. Seeing her blush, I felt my face growing warm too.

Shun coughed. 'Don't you have a prophecy to receive from the Oracle?' he asked impatiently.

Umm, yeah.I'll just been going... I pointed to the door and backed away.

Kristine was like 'Yeah, good luck Dan'. She stepped back too. With a smooth move I went out of the Big house.

Kristine looked at Shun and said 'He hasn't changed, has he?'

Shun shook his head. 'Nope, now let the real fun begin'.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, please review!<p> 


	5. Broken Hearts

Yo, readers! A new chapter is up! So as usual,

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or any else mentioned except Kristine.

* * *

><p><em>Dan POV<em>

Go ahead. Call me the dummiest guy alive. I deserve it. I mean what kind of guy goes chicken when he  
>sees his ex-girlfriend after almost like, a year? We still are friends. Awkwardly.<p>

_Right, why am I here, again?_

_The prophecy from the Oracle, dummy. _said the Inner me.

_Right, relax and head for the attic._

The attic was the top floor of the Big House. I jogged and scanned my surroundings. There were many new faces;  
>the gods have been busy. The Aphrodite kids were sitting near the lake checking their reflection and gossip abut new rumored couples. Apollo kids were in the field practicing their archery. Companions are trained in the same area but we are different. I've been training here ever I was six. (Yep. Creepy).<p>

Finally I reached the Big House and took a second to stare and recall back memories. When I was a kid I used  
>play hide and seek with many immortal friends and threaten to attack this place with my dragon companion, Argot.<p>

I climbed to the top to the attic and walked towards to the window. Sitting there was the most gruesome memento: a human- female body with million year old skin falling yeew. This mummy gave me creeps. With all due respect, I am supposed to have my future told by her?

With all effort I blurted out, "What is my destiny?"

Her hands elevated and a gust of wind and energy filled the room.

My hair flew in all directions and the mist formed some image, the brawlers at Marucho's house.

_Oh, gods. I abandoned them. _

__Julie, Marucho, Runo and Drago gave me death glares and then Runo's eyes began to fill and she looked away.

Runo looks as she gonna break down crying I thought.

She looked up again and said ' You will travel and come across the past',

Marucho stood and looked at me 'Darkness and truth will flow out fat',

Julie followed and gave a hurt expression saying ' To hurt and destroy a friend dear'

Drago delivered the worst line of all 'A choice will behold on for here'.

The mist disappeared. I was lonely in the attic. The mummy looked dead again. My audience with the Oracle  
>was over.<p>

Something is wrong. The brawlers look hurt and as if

something happened.

- to be continued.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I know I am NOT good at this but pls review!<p>

Peace.


	6. Kid Trouble

Thank you for the reviews, so sweet! So yeah here the next the chapter. Please read and review!

* * *

><p><span>Shun POV<span>

Dan has been gone for hours. I bet he was attacked by the Oracle.

_You stupid. It's just a mummy._

I walked through the forest surrounding the camp. The lake glittered in the sun. I stood in the shadow of Shady Oaks. When Dan and I were kids we used to chill under this tree. We named the tree ' Shady Oaks' and whenever we grew tired after training for hours and hours.

_Dan always stood in the spotlight. It's not fair._

I am so not jealous! Sheesh! God, being jealous of Dan is like being jealous of a beggar for being poor. I'm a stormbird companion and I'm proud of it.

Until He told he was a dragon companion.

* * *

><p><em>Eight years ago,<em>

_HEY SHUN! yelled out Dan, running towards to me._

_I smiled. Dan's perky full of energy personality always pumps me up._

_'Hey, Dan' I waved._

_Hey, guess what! I'm a companion TOO!' he jumped up and down in excitement._

_I smiled again. My mom told me that he was dragon companion. It just didn't make him any different._

_Hey._

_He grinned. There was a black and red lizard badge pinned on his shirt. The symbol of reptile companions._

_'You got your badge'._

_His grin faded. 'Yeah, I guess'._

_He doesn't seem happy about it. Wonder why._

_'What's wrong?' I asked. _

_Dan rose his head and said 'I'm a dragon companion'._

_I shot him a confused glance, 'Yeah I know. Why aren't you happy about it?'._

_This dude has issues. Being a dragon companion was one of the highest ranks in history. And he is not okay with that?_

_He gave me a rather cautious look saying 'You are okay with that?'_

_Although it may sound unimportant but his words cut through me like a blade. He knew I always wanted be on top and him being a friend to  
>fire breathing reptiles seem way awesomer than me being able to talk to storm birds.<em>

_'Of course. Why wouldn't I be okay?' I felt like a liar. And even worse, I felt that Dan knew that I was lying._

_He smiled and shook his head 'Right, we shouldn't let companionship and power get between our friendship! come on, lets go to my house and  
>show my mum my badge'<em>

_'Alright'.I try to smile but I couldn't. I felt jealousy bubble within like lava.  
><em>

_As we walked I had the urge to ask, ' What did everyone say about you know, your badge?'_

_He grinned at me and said ' Everyone were happy and congratulating me. And the dragons said that they gonna create the firework display they do every  
>year extra special to welcome me as their new companion!'.<em>

_'Oh.' was all I managed to say._

_He continued,' And your mum was one of the first to congratulate me. Wasn't that nice?'_

_My thinking froze. My mum was there? I stopped walking. Dan stood still realising what he said._

_'Shun... he started to say. I..._

_My fury unleashed 'OH RIGHT! JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE ONE OF THE RAREST AND MOST IMPORTANT KID ALIVE DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO GET  
>SPECIAL TREATMENT!'<em>

_Dan stood dumbfounded and stared hurtfully. I didn't care._

_I kept yelling,I HATE THE FACT YOU WERE ALWAYS AHEAD OF ME! I JUST HATE THAT! MY MUM KEEPS TALKING ABOUT YOU LIKE YOU ARE SOME SORT OF HERO.  
>EVERYONE CARES AND ADORES YOU!<em>

_At this point I was too angry for words but Dan walked towards me and gave a heartfelt 'sorry shun'._

_My anger melted. What?_

_He pulled his skateboard out and skated home leaving feeling like a complete idiot. But then again..._

_He cared about how I felt. What more can a friend do?_

_After some weeks..._

_The world was saved from the evil force Kullervo. All thanks to Dan and Argot. _

_After some months..._

_He officially dated the school's most hottest girl, Kristine._

_After some years..._

_Broke up with Kristine because the law of mythical order forced him to._

_After a long while..._

_Bakugan came to this world._

_After that..._

_Became the world leading player with Drago._

_After last summer..._

_the top student in high school with ace report card._

_This summer..._

_Save the Bakugan world and reunited with his companion, Argot._

_And the summer is not over yet._

* * *

><p><em><em>Whoa. Dan's life, well in word would be... perfect. He has everything that could make a guy happy. It is a perfect life.

I leant back to look at shady Oaks. ' I don't care about the fact Dan is perfect' I thought aloud.

Who's perfect? a voice demanded.

I turned around and saw a kid not older than ten in ninja clothing and sharp eyes like a hawk. He had ebony black hair like me and looked like  
>he wanted to take me down in a fight.<p>

I observed him more carefully. He was definitely someone from my flashback I just had.

Black hair, ninja outfit, bird like features?

He made a face and said 'Dan is not perfect. He is an idiot'.

That settled it. I know who this is.

It is me from four years ago.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and as usual please review!<p> 


	7. Sudden realisations

Thank you my dear reviewers! Here's another chapter!

* * *

><p><span>Third person POV<span>

Shun stared at the kid in front of him. The kid just looked at him as if it seemed normal to have younger versions of themselves popping out of nowhere.  
>Suddenly he demanded,'What? Something on my face?' and rubbed his cheek.<p>

Shun blinked. He sank down and stroked the little Shun's face. The kid moved slightly back as he just got burnt.

Shun couldn't believe it.' You are real. Who are you?'

The kid was visibly irritated and proudly answered 'I'm Shun Kazami'. Companion to the storm birds,leader of the skies'.

Shun POV

_Great. The kid doesn't even know that I am his future. Wait, this is familiar. Kristine said that we have to be tested by our past lives._

_Past lives? Darn, they literally mean 'past lives?_

The kid Shun frowned and said,' Who are you?'

I seriously need to inform Chiron about this. But instead I said,'I'm Shun Kazami too'.

He didn't seem like he believed it but then he began to notice that we looked a lot alike. His eyes grew large.

'What! Are you serious? But you can't be me! I am the only me and you are way older!'

_Am I that over reactive? Or he's probably been hanging out with Dan's mum again._

He continued to have the crazed look on his face until I said,'We need to get you back to right time'

Little Shun nodded. He turned to face the tree behind us and looked beyond the lake.

'We are in Camp Half-Blood?' he asked.

'Yeah, you have been here, right?' I questioned him cautiously.

He made a face. 'Of course! I am like ten years old! And...' He pulled out a pair of short but deadly blades and pointed at me.

'Tell me, Shun,' he threatened 'Why am I here? Where is everyone? Answer ME!

_Whoa. This is ten-year-old me?_

I was about to answer but then my phone rang. I turned away from little Shun who seemed like he was going scream and cut me apart.

'Hello?' I answered.

'Hey Shun It's me.'

Kristine. Thank the greek heavens, she always knows what to do.

'Thanks goodness you called. I-'

'I know, I know.' She cut in. 'I can guess what's wrong'.

'You could?'

'Yep. You have to happen to have any kids around, do you?'

'How did you...?'

She laughed. 'I happen to have little me in front of me right now'.

* * *

><p><span>Dan POV<span>

Great. Wafer and Argot both warned me about something bad which is going to happen and I don't even understand the prophecy. And also,

The brawlers looked miserable. Could that have something to do with this?

Nah. Impossible. I put a time freeze spell on them and it worked.

I think. Gods, something probably went wrong. But what?

'I wished I could go back in time and see if I miss anything' I said to myself.

'You could' a voice piped up from behind me and nearly made me jump.

I turned to face a kid who looked about ten years old in a red and white jacket. He had chocolate-coloured hair and flaming red-brown eyes.

I grinned. Now I know what they meant about having your years coming back to you.

He saw me grin and he started to smile,' Hey'.

'Hey' I replied. Then I remembered.

'You said I could travel through time, right?'

He nodded carefully as he didn't want his hair falling out of place. 'Yep, you could. How do you we got here?'

I froze. 'We?' I asked.

He nodded again. 'Me, Shun, Kristine,Alice and a couple of mortals'. He frowned when he said mortals as if they don't belong to the sentence he just said.

'A couple of mortals?' I suddenly thought of the brawlers. Oh my god.

'Do you remember how they looked like?' I silently hoped it wasn't them. 'Oh and by the way, you are little me, right?'

He smirked superiorly and said,' You knew I was coming. Wafer told you, right? I knew it. So anyway, the mortals...'

Little me just stared at the sky. 'Two girls only'.

I gave a confused look.'Two girls?'

'Yep, a blue-haired one who kept exclaiming about the time travel ride and the other girl who was dressed in shades of pink kept asking me  
>how I do my hair'.<p>

'Runo and Julie' I said and he kept rubbing his hair as if the asking about his hair annoyed him.

True. I hate it when people touch my hair. Yep, Aphrodite. Don't judge me.

'You know where they went?' I asked.

'I don't know where they are. I don't where anyone is,actually' he replied and looked around. 'Camp Half-Blood' he said.

Gosh, where could they be?

'You know, I was sent to you, my futureself, so probably they are with,'

I felt a chill down my back. 'Marucho's house'.

'But if you froze time what would happen?'

'I have no idea'.

Little Dan looked at me for a while and then turned away. What was he doing?

He chanted a spell and suddenly a vortex appeared. A time travelling vortex.

I whistled. 'What are you doing?' I asked little me.

'Well, basically if the time spell worked they would with me since they can't go there. But if it didn't that probably means you didn't do it right or you missed something'.

Whoa. I didn't know I was this smart.

'Okay so you're saying that I should go through time and see what happened before the spell' I guessed.

He smiled. 'Great minds think alike'.

'Indeed' I agreed.

'Come on, Let's go' He beckoned me inside the vortex.

I walked expected to be sucked in like a blackhole but instead it was like walking through a door. I ran to catch up with the another Dan.

'Hey, wait up!' I called running after him. I finally caught him. 'So now what?'

He looked at me as if he thought I knew. 'Nothing. You walk'.

'Walk?' I asked.'Why?'

'Walk until you reach the time you want to jump out'. he replied pointing at the large... screens with...

My life. Tonight's movie is Dan and what he did during his existence.

I watched scenes of me and my first day in kindergarten and me growing up. The day I met Shun. The day I started dating Kristine. My companion Argot and me flying about in the sky and nearly crashed into a aeroplane.

And when I met the brawlers. That was awesome. So I basically have a pretty packed up life.

I walked through the time when he took down Spectra and he joined our side. I walked further and saw what happened last week. Then I stopped.

Julie and Runo. The teenaged ones.

'Well, he doesn't act like one or anything, it's just... she's right. I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND... Yeah your right, Julie! I'm going to ask him what the matter is and won't leave him without KNOWING!

What? Are you serious? Runo thinks she's my girlfriend?

'YOU GO, GIRL' screamed Julie.

This is all messed up. Runo and I are just friends. We aren't dating!

'You and Runo are dating?' Little Dan asked with a white terror stricken face.

'Not really. She thinks so because well,'

'Well what?' he asked.

'I kinda went out for a movie with her and the brawlers think we're dating'.

'Don't you like Kristine?' Dan asked not meeting my eyes.

I blushed. I had no answer. People think I still date Kristine but the brawlers are happier thinking I date Runo.

'What do I do?' I questioned myself.

'Here's something you haven't try. Telling Runo you don't like her' snapped Little Dan carelessly.

Ouch that's harsh.

Little Dan dropped his hands to the side and asked me directly,

'Dan Kuso, which girl do you want?'

* * *

><p>New chapter coming soon! Please review! Thanks!<p> 


	8. New Plan

I do not own any of the characters except Kristine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Shun POV

This is great. Just great. Here I am when I should be doing the important stuff like knowing what on earth is going on; I am at the Big House babysitting a bunch of egoistic, annoying ten-year olds. And one of them is me.

What's this asked Little Shun curiously as he kept pulling out old portion bottles.

'Don't touch that', I snapped.

'Look Runo! A unicorn!' Cried out the little Julie pointing out the window at the peanut butter coloured creäture with horn on its forehead. They marvelled at every single thing I thought clearly exasperated. 

Why am I here? I should be the one in charge of this mission. 

Suddenly the door burst open. Kristine along with the younger version of herself and Alice with hers called out 'Turn on the T.V.'

'You guys watch T.V?' asked Runo, confused. Why T.V?

'Shut it', I snapped again. Kristine and Alice stared at me. I've been with them for ages. They are starting to get on my nerves.

Kristine rolled her eyes 'Whatever. Here, check this out'.

The News Channel showed dangerous stormy weather and powerful winds blowing from the mid Atlantic ocean. People at the coast evacuating. Low lying islands being buried under water and completely disappearing. I clenched my fists. This was all familiar. Way too familiar.

This is happening again? Asked Little Kristine, worry clouding up her face.

Yes answered Kristine gravely. Kullervo is back and the rip in reality is somewhere closer to that area.

The Atlantic Ocean? I asked.

There is a plate boundary right in that area. A lot of volcanoes happen there said Alice reciting facts from geography like cramming for an exam.

So, we go there? Check it out?

Yeah, but we got a problem said Kristine, she looked at the bunch of kids closing up on the window trying to figure out if the satyrs and the demigods are having a fist fight.

Seriously we cannot drag them with us, right? I pleaded. Kristine shook her head.

Course not. We keep them safe until we send them back. We just need someone to keep an eye on them. She glanced at Alice.

No way, you're kidding, right? She looked pleadingly at me.

I stiffened. Alice was the best person to babysit them all without going insane.

Please? I looked at her, trying to persuade her to give in.

Alright. She smiled. She looked back at Kristine You going to the Mid Atlantic ridge?

She nodded. Yep. Alright It's just you and me, Shun. Since Dan isn't around.

Then suddenly it hit me. Where on earth is he?

Alri—

Could we come too? Coaxed the little Alice and Kristine with big adoring eyes.

Kristine began to decline but they begged so hard and they actually know what they are up against.

Suppose we take them. I'm sure Chiron wouldn't mind. And.

I didn't finish my statement because Kristine suddenly looked like she was possessed by a ghost.

Argot. She said faintly and her blue eyes turned white. I was petrified with fear but Kristine recovered fast and she sat down on the couch breathless.

Are you okay? What happened? I inquired concerned while Alice ran to grab a glass of water.

I'm okay. It was just an emergency message from Argot. He said he can't find Dan anywhere. Kristine looked extremely worried, and she accepted the glass of water Alice brought her.

I felt a twinge of worry. Don't worry Dan is tough. I'm sure he's fine.

Kristine finished her water. She didn't look convinced.

We have to go look for him. She said.

What about the Atlantic ridge?

We have to find Dan.

But—

'Tell you what', said the little Kristine carefully. ' Me and Alice hunt down the two Dans and you guys head down to the Mid-Atlantic Ridge'. She pointed to the T.V screen and added ' You remember the last time that hurdle of clouds came rushing down there'.

I shuddered. Kullervo, I thought angrily.

Older Kristine turned and faced me. 'Well? What do you think?' She sounded a million times worried compared to the last time she spoke.

Uhh-

'We should let them go' an unexpected response from Alice, who's been quiet so far. 'It would save time and if I know Alice and Kristine, facing them they know how to get a mission done with a sneaky smirk on her face.

I could hardly control the urge to grin, I loved that spunk that came with innocent aura. That captivated Kristine as well, and she smiled more confidently and replied 'Okay, be safe'.

Little Alice and Kristine looked at each other and had a silent pact. They won't turn back until the find Dan.

I guess that's what Dan and I liked about them, I wondered.

'Alright, we'll start in the forest that Argot showed you' She glanced at Kristine slyly. ' I shared that vision too, that's why it was difficult for you to handle the transmit.'

Kristine glared at her younger reflection. 'Be safe'.

Alice grabbed their backpacks and signalled to the door, 'We better leave now, or..'

The door flew open. 'YOU LEAVE WITHOUT US! WE WANNA TO GO TOO!' screamed the little brats who probably were listening through the door.

Kristine stood up. 'But you have to-'

'NO. TAKE US WITH YOU' whined Julie and Runo kept folding her arms and stomping the floorboard.

I stepped forward. 'Listen you LITTLE- Alice had to restrain me with both arms.

'I got it' She muttered under her breath, and went to the corner of the room.

We all turned to see what she was up to. And She rummaged through the dusty boxes that were laying there who knows how long, and pulled out a familiar looking flask.

I grinned defiantly. I knew what she was thinking now.

'Hey, I got an idea', said Alice in calm yet persuading voice. 'Why don't we go add convulsing powder to camper's lunches?'

'They explode'. Kristine added.

Runo and Julie gave each other self-doubting looks. ' But-'.

'Great! Let's go' and with one go, Alice wiped off the two vexatious girls away from sight. As she left, she gave us the go-to-the-ridge-and-find-out-what-the-heck-is-happ ening and gave the little Alice and Kristine the please-find-Dan-as-quick-possible look.

'Awesome, and we're off', Kristine declared and Alice left with a cheery smile and wave.

That left me and Kristine alone. She averted her eyes to hide her fear.

'Don't worry'.

'What?'

'They'll find him'.

She and Dan broke up. But it wasn't over. Far from it.

She managed a hopeful smile. 'So, to the Ridge?'

I nodded. 'And kick Kullervo's butt'.

* * *

><p>There! The end of the eighth chapter. This story ended and I'll keep updating now that I'm back and more creative and imaginative than ever c:<p>

Please review! Ciao!


	9. True friends will always stay

A/N- I do not own any of the characters except Kristine. Love you all for checking my fanfic out c:

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

Older Dan's POV

Okay. The world is being sucked through unknown turmoil, millions of innocent lives are about to be lost, not to mention that I have no idea how to get these kids who apparently appeared out of nowhere and explain to the brawlers what is happening and why I ditched them.

Yep. Just another regular diary entry of Dan Kuso.

'Well?' Younger Dan inquired.

Dan snapped back into focus. 'Sorry, I spaced out a bit. What were you saying?'

'I was saying' spelling it out like he was speaking to a kindergärtner, 'how exactly do you plan to contact the others?'

I gulped. I have no idea.

'You know a way out?' I asked him.

He thought about it and smirked. 'Well, yeah. I do know a way out'.

I exasperated. 'So? Why aren't you even doing anything?' I demanded.

He blinked coolly. 'It isn't a good way to leave, you know'.

'WHAT DO you mean?! We have to get out now. We have to go help the others! Isn't Kullervo behind this?'

'Yep, so we must act with cau-'

I raised my hands and my voice. 'Yeah, I know. GET OUT OF HERE!'

My voice echoed across the vortex. If sound could travel further into the depths of this thing.

He shrugged. 'Okay, whatever'.

He raised his right hand and concentrated on a spot near the screen I was watching my life on. Suddenly a door just appeared.

'How do you know how to do that, but I don't?' I implored. 'It's not fair'. 'Or reasonable'. 'Or...'

'I know. Wait, I actually don't know. Whatever, you ready?' The kid placed his hand on the knob.

I faced the door. 'Let's go.'

* * *

><p>Shun POV<p>

Most fifteen-year-olds get to spend time watching T.V or play video-games or even complain how life sucks and nothing ever happens.

But for me, and Dan; this is the life that we pine for.

'You okay back there?' called out Kristine with her red-velvet coloured hair flying in the wind. We were riding her water-dragon companion on the surface of the waves to the Mid-Atlantic ridge and I was rocking the backseat.

'Yeah, I'm good' My voice was drowned by both the splashes of the waves and the wind.

Kristine grinned. 'We almost there'.

I silently applauded. If we ever make it out of this alive, I'm taking another ride home. Anything but a dragon.

The dragon made a shuffled sound, and soared higher until we were lurking through the clouds. They looked grey and ready to rain but then when they collided, they gave out purple lightning and a more than horrifying thunder bang.

I heard Kristine swallow her breath. 'Okay, that's not normal'.

'No.' I agreed. I tried to stay upbeat; which was hard as this situation has a certain deja a vu feeling to it.

She turned to look at me. 'Shall we dive?'

I thought for a moment. We were about to dive with no guarantee that we might come back alive or the very least completely sane.  
><em>Dan. <em>Where on earth is he right now? Why is it that we lack the usual confidence that we usually with-hold?

'I wish Dan was here' muttered Kristine softly. 'Everything seems possible when he's around'.

I narrowed my glance to the growing black typhoon which was enlarging on the surface of the ridge. She's right. Dan's presence did have an enlightening effect on the positivity and determination we had. It wasn't his strength or power. It was his charisma; his devotion to whatever he's doing, his humor and spirit.

And that was lacking. He isn't here.

Then my gaze went up to Kristine's downcast and usually confident face. I suddenly saw things from her perspective. The fate of the entire world rested on our shoulders with her taking full responsibility for anything.  
>Dan would never want her to feel this way.<p>

'We can do it' I said encouragingly. _Do what exactly?_

'For Dan. Make him proud'.

Kristine started to smile. Although she was the real leader in all our expeditions, Dan was the one driving the boat. 'Yeah. Let's dive'.

And as she gave the command to plunge into the atmosphere and close to the evil twister, I silently prayed that he would show up out of nowhere like an unexpectedly hero or something. But, more serious thoughts hit me._ Is he okay? Where the heck is he?_

* * *

><p>Dan POV<p>

Everyone who walks through a door, would expect to suddenly to reach a place where they can actually realize, see or even atleast step on, right?

Well, the door I walked through apparently took me to the sky. And like in those sci-fi movies, I wasn't floating.

I was falling at incredible speed, with my brain unable to process what the heck is happening, why is this happening and how am I going to survive this. My red jacket was actually slowing down my fall but it wasn't enough to drown my screaming in absolute terror.

And then I remembered. I am a dragon companion. I can just summon Argot to my location.

'Too late' a voice called from back.

The Little Dan raised his hands and suddenly disintegrated on Argot's back.

'Hey! Is this what you call a way out?' I demanded furiously, the speed at which I'm falling not stopping my flow of words.

The little Dan laughed soundly. 'My dragon. My ride. Figure out this yourself'.

He drove Argot away with Argot constantly telling me through my head.

_Use the card. Get him._

The card? What card is he talking about? A credit card? What card would I have right now?!

I felt my pocket. My bakugan ability cards.

_Use the card. Get him._

Him? Then it hit me.

Drago, I thought. I pulled out my character card and thought, 'Drago if you can hear me, please be here'.

There is time-lock spell. There's no way he'd hear me.

Then I had a familiar screech. My heart jumped with joy and relief. Drago, in the flush, whisked me on to his back and to the safety of his warm red glowing scales.

'You alright, Daniel?' he inquired as he sailed through the clouds.

'I'm..fine'. I needed time to catch my breath. He came. He heard me.

'Drago, I'm...' I started to say.

'Say no more, Daniel. Let's go to the ground'.

'But,'

'It's perfectly fine'.

He sounded so understanding, I felt a hot wave of guilt. Why am I even allowed to befriend such noble and honorable creature?

'I'm sorry, Drago' I managed as we landed and I slided off his back.

He looked at me carefully. 'I said it was fine, Dan. Why are you so disturbed?'

I swallowed an impossible, nonexistent lump in my throat. 'I feel like a deceiving liar'.

'You are'.

I looked at him in dismay. But he returned a warm smile.

'We all have secrets'.

I beamed shyly. 'Looks like I owe you an explanation'.

He laughed good-naturedly. 'Think so' he agreed.

'Dan!' a new voice cried in relief.

I swirled around to face two little girls running in my direction. Drago returned to ball-form and sided on my shoulder.

I raised my hand. 'Sup'. It looked like a younger version of Alice and

_Kristine._

My heart somewhat did a tap dance. And a tiny part of my brain said, _'Dude, she's just a kid'._

Both of them stopped to catch their breath. 'We-_breathe_-found-_breathe_-you!' said Alice, between breaths.

'That was thankfully easy' said Kristine, smiling up to me.

You guys. I haven't gotten over how adorable these two look.

Kristine stamped one of the feet. 'We don't have time! Big me and Shun went to the Mid-Atlantic ridge to check out the black dangerous cloud looming there'.

'Looks like the one which happened when Kullervo last showed up' added Alice.

'Kullervo?' asked Drago quizzed.

'The universal creature which wants to destroy and wipe out mankind. The patron of all evil'.

The girls shivered.

I suddenly thought of Shun and Kristine there all by themselves when it took all of us to defeat him the first time.

'Really? To the Mid-Atlantic Ridge we go?' Drago queried.

I faced the horizon. 'You bet. You two should better to the Big House'.

Those two know better than to argue. 'Good Luck' they chanted together.

I climbed unto Drago's back. I knew exactly what the prophecy meant. I knew exactly what to do.

_I'm coming, Kristine._

* * *

><p>There! Another chapter up! Stay tuned for the story finale.<p>

Love you all who are following this. Seriously!


	10. The encounter with the villian

A/N: I don't own Bakugan or any of the characters mentioned. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Shun POV<p>

We should have turned back. We should have more help.

Now, obviously there's no quitting. This is it. I summoned Valintino (My storm-bird companion) and leaped onto his back as he lunged in the dark enclosure of circulating windstorm.

'We can't go any further' Kristine yelled and bracing her already-freaking-out dragon, Saphira to a halt.

'Yeah' I yelled back. What can we do? The last time we defeated him was,

'Dan'

'What?' I looked at her as if she had an easy answer to all our troubles.

'Dan defeated Kullervo all by himself four years ago'

'Right' I tried to recall. Dan stood up to the most powerful evil-being of all time. Yep, not exactly something his best friend would forget.

'How did he do it?' she asked.

'Well,' I stopped. I had absolutely no idea.

'We're both clueless' Kristine completed my thought.

'Wait, didn't he..'

Suddenly, I felt an overwhelming presence in my mind. There was a standardized, paramount buzzing in my head and my vision was dimming. I could faintly make out that Kristine was also bombarded with same ringing sound. It was so powerful that it forcefully pushed off my companion's back and fell through the enlarging murkiness.

My head was so barren, I couldn't process what was happening but was well able to distinguish a dark water hand growing from the ocean and grabbing me with noncompetitive strength.

_'Valintino, Kristine...D..Dan'_ I deplored weakly.

* * *

><p>Still Shun's POV<p>

I woke up with the ringing in my head fading like someone turning down the volume on a radio. I opened my eyes but they weren't used to the pitch darkness. After a while, I could make out shapes and outlines of different creatures of different sizes.

'Ah' exclaimed a deep, hollow voice. 'You have awoken'.

My eyes scanned the shadows intensely. I recognized that voice. That's,

'Kullervo' I sneered. The room became ignited yellow and at the same time, the air became colder.

'Shun'. he sighed symptomatically. 'You've grown quite a bit'.

I dared not look. But I knew exactly how he looked like. He was stately, ink-coloured storm bird with a wingspan larger than a roof of a mansion. His eyes glowed ebony-black and his beak shimmered in the growing light.

I also then realised that I've been tied to a stone structure with tough, withstanding vines.

'Came to put an end to mankind, again?' I asked angrily as I struggled with the green ropes.

He laughed nonchalantly. 'Shun, always the tough talker. Never a doer. Well, where is your friend? That brat.'

I stopped struggling and paced myself. Think. You have a extremely powerful shape-shifter and he is capable of killing via my mind.  
>Not a lot of options available.<p>

_Stall_, I heard a voice in my head whispered. _Stall and then cry for help_.

_Shut up_ said my ego. Dude, I am about to die here. Seriously.

'So, you have any idea about getting out of this?' I gestured or tried to the vines.

He chuckled again. 'Sure, if you tell me where Dan is'.

I froze. I had an alarming fear that he captured him. He's probably lying.

'What? You don't know where he is' I hated myself for trembling.

Kullervo leaned so close that he ended up breathing down my face. 'The little one. The one released from the rip in reality which happened right here'.

He waved a wing across the stony berth. The place, as more light came by, was a endlessly stretching region with a obsidian-toned upper atmosphere which I can't even refer as the sky. There were gravel structures all over the place.

I left go the breath I was holding back.

Kullervo stepped away from me and raised both wings. A lit, theoretical mass was formed and there was moving picture on it.

I couldn't believe what I saw.

It was the younger Dan; flying on Argot and with a large spear/rod thing in his tiny hand, he guided people to their houses and to safety. The sky was darkening and seems like it was hopelessly treading on the havoc the world was going through.

'This child. Bring him to me' He simply commanded, looking at me.

I blinked twice. 'Excuse me?'

'You heard me'.

'What _on earth_ makes you think I'd do _that_?!' I was entirely surprised at the ease and confidence he had.

He laughed, and I'm getting real sick of that sound.

'Poor Shun. Always showing your back to your friends'

Wait, _what?_

_'_Still remember her? After a second, he had Kristine floating next to him. She looked completely drained and was on the verge of dying.

'KRISTINE!' I screamed out with all I had. She remain motionless, like she was a hanging picture on the wall. Her dragon suddenly materialized next to her. She didn't look better; with many wounds, scratches and cuts. These two got hit hard.

She did this for Dan. My heart plunged in sadness. Dan would never let her do this. He would never forgive me for letting her go.

'She did this for everyone' Kullervo breathed. 'Even you'.

My heart felt worse. 'Please let her go. She doesn't deserve everything you did to her. Please'. The last word was almost a sob, I was entirely helpless.

'I could cure her, you know'

I looked up at him. I saw not a monster but a tormented beast. I absolutely loathed people who mistreated creatures, especially birds.

_Snap out of it. He's trying to trick you. _

That's right. The same situation aroused four years ago. Dan was the first one to wake up and call for a surprise attack.

_That's what made him a hero. You can be the savior this time. All you have to do is wake up._

I snapped into focus. I think I just woke up.

'HEY. WHAT ARE YOU DOING!' Kullervo screeched.

Valintino flew into visible distance and pierced through the vines like a blade. I hopped on to his back and flew off to Kristine.

'KRISTINE! WHERE ARE YOU!' I called out to the overstretching land of stone.

Kullervo flew right behind us, Valintino flew faster than the fastest wind scale.

I couldn't find her. And Kullervo's overwhelming presence filling my mind. Valintino was staggering and I felt my energy fading.

I let everyone down, I'm sorry.

My eyelids closed.

* * *

><p>Dan POV<p>

Man, I seriously hope Kristy and Shun didn't do anything stupid.

Defeating him before four years ago doesn't mean anything. He's much more powerful.

'We're almost there' Drago called from upfront. Despite, nearly dying from a unexpected parachute jump and I can't help but feel a sense of relief.  
>I had Drago. Things are not as terrible as it seems.<p>

I can fix it._ No, we can._

We by the way, are heading back to Marucho's house and I left it, time was still frozen and Wardington was at a standstill.

I felt my heart do a back-flip. Here we go. With the plan I just randomly thought of.

But, I have some faith in it. Some.

We descended down on the rooftop and ran down to the room I was staying. I had to literally swallow back my laughter, Runo was still behind my door, eavesdropping. Which was funny, because, She was trying to eavesdropping on an empty room.

I snapped my fingers and unfroze time. Everything moved into colour and Runo nearly stumbled from behind the door.

'What the-? Dan, weren't you, and the thing, and the-' exclaimed a very confused Runo, pointing at all directions with a puzzled expression.

I smiled. 'I know. You heard everything'.

Runo went from green with disorientation to red with embarrassment. 'Sorry about that. I just wanted to know...'

I stood up more firmly and erect. 'Know what?'

'Whether you, well...' She blushed even more.

'I'm sorry' I blurted out.

'Huh?'

'This isn't right. For both of us'. I knew for a fact, I was right. I can't lie and keep a relationship going. And I cannot,absolutely date someone and think of someone else. And that someone knew me better than anyone and everyone else.

Except for maybe Shun.

Runo looked grief-stricken and horribly upset. I felt awful but I know it was for the best. She had to know that.

'Runo' I said gently and moved closer with my arms spreading out.

She beckoned me to stop and averted her eyes. 'Stop, I'm sorry for this'.

'You didn't do anything wrong'

'Maybe not to you, but definitely to me'. And then she scanned me. 'Where have you been?'

I suddenly noticed that I was dusty all over with all the flying and walking through the past and stuff. 'Well...' I was about to say.

Marucho, Julie and the rest of the Bakugan burst into the room. 'Hey, we just about to have some...' Julie squealed and then stopped when she saw me and Runo with serious expressions.

'Oh. Sorry, we'll come back later'

'NO, I have to something to say' I suddenly proclaimed hesitantly.

'Daniel'. said Drago from my shoulder in his comfortable ball-form. 'You owe them an explanation'.

'What's going on?' Marucho questioned.

'I need to explain. And I need your help'.

They looked at each other, not knowing what they'll expect.

Hang on, Shun. I'm coming.

* * *

><p>Yep, another chapter up! It covered alot of areas that I opened up.<p>

Thanks for reading!

-Bakuchan.


	11. The grand finale

Hey there. Sorry this took long to upload, I had major school business to attend to. Enjoy!

Oh yeah. I do NOT own Bakugan and the characters.

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV<span>

'You all ready?' asked Marucho, as he gestured everyone to his personal air pad.

Everyone nodded collectively. Dan stepped forward and faced the rest of the brawlers.

'You sure you guys wanna do this?' He ventured indifferently, eyes gleaming with both anticipation and concern.

'You bet' said Julie pumping her fist in the air accompanied with a painful yet cheery cheerleader shriek.

'Are you kidding? Let's do this' Runo nodding to her right-hand bakugan Tigrerra with confidence.

Dan gave Drago a thumbs up and announced 'Alright! Let's go!' and raced to the airplane.

'Oh and by the way, Marucho?' Dan said to the little round-faced pilot.

'Yeah?'

'You might have to make a stop somewhere'.

* * *

><p>A deluxe-looking plane descended on the volleyball patch of Camp Half-Blood. The sky was calm but the growing darkness from the west was enveloping the sky piece by piece; part by part.<p>

'Is that what I think it is?' asked Julie with little a quiver in her throat.

Dan looked at the sky for a second. He couldn't afford to waste time.

'Let's go' as he waved the team to the Big House.

'Dan!' a soft but panicked voice called. Alice was running towards them and looked even more panicked when she sighted the brawlers behind him.

'Where have you been? Gosh, Thanks the gods you're alright! Did you..?' She looked at them carefully.

Yeah, Yeah. I told them everything. Listen Alice, Where's Shun and Kristine? Did they head to the Mid-Atlantic Ridge?

She nodded feverishly. 'I haven't heard from them for hours. Dan, you don't think..?'

Shun and Kristine going down without a fight? Not an option. For them or for Dan to believe.

'Don't worry, they'll be fine. Drago and I will be heading to the ridge right now'.

'And I, Dan turned to face the brawlers. 'We have a plan'.

Alice forced a smile. 'Come back safe'.

'We will'.

* * *

><p><span>Shun POV<span>

I think I passed for a long time. I woke with a unconscious Kristine on my chest. I raised my neck but it began ache and the pain literally went down my spine.

'Ow' I groaned as softly as possible.

Kristine started to move. She turned to get up and seemed both surprised and pleased to see me.

'Shun? God, you okay?' she ran her fingers across my face and chest.

'I'm good. Just a heck load of pain'. She smiled after hearing that and scanned the surrounding.

'We are still in the same place'

'Yeah' I replied. 'Listen, where are we exactly? I thought we dived in the Atlantic Ocean. Where's the water? Are we even on earth, still?'

Kristine made a stop motion with her hand. 'Whoa there, Captain Bedridden. One question at a time'

'It's just a rough idea, but I think we both fell in a trench. In the ridge.'

I must have looked as confused as I felt, because she continued 'Magma rises from the cracks left by the plate boundaries. These sorta somehow leave trenches which are completely dry like this one'.

I stretched my limbs. 'So you're saying, we are still in the middle of the ocean?'

'Precisely'.

'And there is no way out'.

'Without getting wet, atleast. Saphira could fly us out'.

At the mention of her dragon, I suddenly remembered Valintino. I stood up and turned so furiously that it sent a burning sensation down to every organ of my body.

Kristine put her hand on my shoulder. 'Relax, look they're fine' and she pointed out to some faraway rocks where a storm bird and a blue streaked dragon were resting after the harsh experiences.

'Kristine, what now? Kullervo just left us here. Why?'

She gave me a cold, calculating look which was famously known as her thinking look. 'Did he say anything to you?'

'Well,'

'And he didn't even try to kill us when he had the chance'.

'But'

She went on, 'He bought the kids of the past four years ago. The time when we defeated him.'

My body suddenly went cold and painful. 'Dan'.

She looked at me at once. 'Come again?'

'He wanted me to bring the little Dan. So he could'

'Kill him. Because He was the one who defeated him.' Kristine's face went pale with fear.

'But, why the little Dan?' I asked.

'So, when he gets rid of him. Dan of the present won't exist. So that means he's able to rewrite time..'

..'To the day Dan wasn't there to stop him. He would raise four years ago and humanity was doomed. _Is doomed'_ I finished knowing what painful circumstances my best friend put himself under.

Kristine shook her head. 'This cannot be happening'. Her voice was like broken glass.

I knew how she felt. Here we are, stuck in a water-free trench when Dan is walking straight to a trap.

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV<span>

Dan felt like he was walking into a trap. Half of his life felt like that.

'Drago, head for the middle'. he commanded his dragon.

'Right on' Drago replied as he tilted to the side and dived straight down.

_We need to take this battle to the land._ Dan perked a smile. _Got it. _

As they came closer, the whirlpool of black-toned water tried to push and shove the flying reptile out of the way.

'Easy, Drago' Dan held the control strap as hard as he could. 'Aim for the middle'.

When Drago almost reached the centre, A charcoal coloured dragon shot out of the water. It had a pair of familiar looking red eyes, and same anger and dark power.

'Friend of yours?' Drago asked.

'Nah'. Dan shot back, grinning at the causality of the response.

'Daniel' Kullervo bared his teeth. 'I've been expecting you'.

'Overused line'.

Kullervo smiled indefinably. 'Well, I see you sparked a new friend. Nevertheless, they all must pay'.

'Pay for what, exactly?' Drago asked.

'For treating creatures like pets. For it is I who must be the one to push everyone, creature or human around. I will rule YOU ALL!

'Sorry man' Dan cut in on his extremely thrilling plan. 'Not today'.

Drago summoned a huge fireball and scorched the dragon's face even darker.

'YOU!' He bellowed through the thick cloud of smoke. And he pounced out to Drago causing an imbalance and him falling out of the sky.

Dan fell off his back and ended up on his tail holding on for dear life.

'HANG ON, DAN! I GOT YOU' Drago lifted his tail up with such unbelievable force that ended up bringing Dan upfront again.

Kullervo was no easy opponent. He swished and smashed with incredible strength.

Dan remembered how he defeated him. He just has to pull it off again.

'Keep him distracted. I got this'. Dan stood up, holding his sword.

Kullervo wasn't that manifest to trick. 'Familiar scene. Has a certain deja vu feeling to it'.

Dan shut his eyes. Kullervo filled his mind with dark thoughts.

Think of it, Dan. Is it so bad to let me win? All the companion will leave in peace. Think about what man has done to the world. The world which splits into two realms which forces people to lie and betray one another. Look at yourself, Daniel. Torn between both worlds. Overloaded with responsibilities and thoughts.  
>Forced to lie to your dragon friend. and the brawlers. Tell me who really did abandon who.<p>

'You abandoned the society millions of years ago'. Dan, still overburdened by the pressure of his presence.

'I disapproved of their ways'.

'They tried to help you.'

'They thought of no such thing'.

'Forget it, Kullervo. You just want power. That's all'.

'Dan, I..'

'You put everyone in danger. Companions, creatures. All of us.'

'Listen, here'.

'No. I will never LISTEN TO YOU!'

Dan lifted up a shield which was materialized by his own willpower. His mentor told him about this four years ago.

_'Always have your sword and shield. The sword is your weapon and the shield is your guard. You need them both'._

_Dan swayed the sword around with interest. Where's the shield?_

_His mentor placed a palm on Dan's head. 'Here.'_

_Dan looked up with big, round eyes. 'What?'_

_The mentor smiled. 'You get it soon enough.'_

It makes sense. The only way to block evil thoughts was to want to block it.

This was the shield.

Dan moved his sword in an arc. Kullervo screeched in mellow pain and backed away.

'Need help?' The little Dan was on the back of Argot looking extremely impertinent.

'Get Shun and Kristine!'

At the mention of Kristine, he smirked. 'Sounds like you got your priorities right this time'.

The older Dan felt blood rush up to his cheeks. 'Wha..' And the Argot and Dan dived straight to the ocean.

'They're there? Drago exclaimed.

'I hope they're okay' Dan looked up and the black figure rushing towards to him, with a mouth full of lightning.

'NOW!' Dan yelled out.

Marucho and his Aquos Elfin sending powerful destructive waves which pushed him on to a paramount Brazilian beach.

'Nothing like a good surf to get you in the beach party spirit' Marucho commented.

'Thanks, dude!' Dan shot him a thumbs up.

Kullervo groaned as he started to raise from the sandy shore. A boulder released from a height nailed him right in the head.

'Not so fast'. Julie called out from her bakugan bestie Gorem's shoulder.

'That's not the way we rock on this planet' from behind Runo with Tigrerra along with Alice and the kids from the time-cut.

'Fools. You think you can defeat me? Mortals along with creatures from Vestoria? HA. Dan did reach a new level of stupidity!'

'Hey, Buddy.' The little Dan with Shun and Kristine behind him, riding steadily on Argot. 'That ain't your line'.

There were attacks from all sides, Tigrerra from behind, Gorem from the front and Saphira and Valintino felt like contributing a few strikes.

Finally Drago blew a final enormous bash. The impact was huge, enough to knock everyone out of balance.

* * *

><p>Dan POV<p>

Dan was the first to recover. 'Guys?'

There was a hug dent or hole in the middle of the golden beach. Everyone slowly stood up and walked over to Dan's side.

'You alright?' Marucho coughed.

'Everyone okay?' Dan raised his voice as high as he could.

There were several groans and mutters. Yeah, Dan cheered in his head. No one's seriously hurt'.

'Shun?' Kristine helped him walk which clearly looked like a lot of pain between both them.

Alice came forward and helped Kristine by taking him off her. I went to Kristine's side.

'You need any medical help?'

'Where were you? I've been worried sick'. She demanded instead.

'You worried about me?'

'Don't change the subject!'

Drago coughed politely. I turned away from Kristine and faced the Brawlers. 'I seriously don't know how to thank you guys'.

'Don't mention it' Marucho replied cheerfully.

They laughed wholeheartedly which was good to hear. Runo suddenly averted her eyes.

I suddenly remembered.

'You guys want a tour of the Camp?'

'Shoot, yeah! The three exclaimed. Runo began to smile, and I felt safe.

'Alright, Let's go.'

'Wait' suddenly pricked out by Kristine. 'Where are the kids?'

_Back to the normal time, safe and unhurt._

Kristine and I both flinched. Argot. Thank god, everything turned out awesome.

'Everything okay?' asked Shun, with the constant pained expression.

'Everything is back to the way it was. Alice, could you take him to the infirmary when we get there?'

Alice smiled and blushed, Shun shot me _gonna kill you later_ glance.

'Alright! To the plane!' I screamed.

To the plane! Everyone screamed in agreement.

Kristine was about to leave and I pulled her arm without thinking, after everyone left.

'What?'

'You need to go to the nurse?' I inquired.

'I guess. I can take a hit, you know' She smirked with the confidence which I loved.

'So, pick you up tomorrow?'

* * *

><p>AN: There! Finally, It's finished! Thank you to all the readers and reviewers, favoriters and followers. I Love you ALL!

Hope you liked and enjoyed reading it, Caio!


End file.
